


Castiel | The Rebellious Angel

by ShamelessAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Calthazar, Casifer, cabriel - Freeform, chyba nic wam więcej nie trzeba, destiela brak upsss, inna wersja spn, jestem okropna w tagowaniu, sastiel tak jakby
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessAngel/pseuds/ShamelessAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwiazda z której narodził się Castiel była przeznaczona do dużych rzeczy, abynajmniej tak uważał Archanioły, każdy na swój sposób.</p>
<p>Anioł jest jednak inny, nie taki jak więkoszość sobie wyobrażała, w oczach jednego z Archaniołów jest buntownikiem a wiadomo jak skończył jego poprzednik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel | The Rebellious Angel

Anioły pamiętały kiedy się narodził, a raczej został stworzony z najjaśniejszej gwiazdy gorzejącej na zachodzie nieba. Było po zmierzchu w pewnej sekundzie niebiańskie sklepienie przecięła kometa. Lucifer zadarł głowę ku górze z uśmiechem wpatrując się w sklepienie. Rozłożył trzy pary czerwonych skrzydeł unosząc się wysoko nad swoją północną strefę, w oddali mógł ujrzeć swoich pozostałych dwóch braci Michaela i Raphaela. Jego uśmiech powiększył się, gdy kometa walnęła w chmury w zachodniej strefie i roziskrzyła się na pozostałe trzy.

\- Anioł - rzekł wesoło po czym skinął na swoich podopiecznych by ruszyli za nim. 

Trzymał go na rękach opatulonego w iskrzącą się bielą szatę i zielonymi oczyma wpatrywał się w śpiącego anioła w ciemnej czuprynie. Złote skrzydła poruszały się na ciepłym wietrze, który sprawiał, że pojedyncze pióra wypadały z nich przebijając się przez grubą warstwę chmur by zginąć w otchłani znajdującej się pod królestwem ich ojca.

\- Damy ci na imię Castiel - odezwał się starszy brat Archanioła Michael. Ciemnowłosy anioł pogładził główkę malca po czym złożył na jego czole pocałunek, który zaiskrzył a potem czarnowłosy się rozbudził, i spojrzał niebieskimi oczyma a złotowłosego archanioła, który z życzliwym uśmiechem potargał jego włosy.

___

Castiel nigdy nie był do końca posłusznym aniołem, wiele razy udało się o tym przekonać jego opiekunowi Gabrielowi. Nie rozumiał jako można być tak ciekawskim i upartym, lecz z przepływem lat zaczął to akceptować i nawet lubić. Cas miał sto lat, gdy po raz pierwszy złamał swoje skrzydło. I tak naprawdę mogła to być wina jego nowo poznanego przyjaciela Balthazara, a bynajmniej to zrozumiał z głośnego płaczu, bezsensownej paplaniny i oskarżania się nawzajem. 

Wziął Castiela na poły swojej jasnej szaty i złapał w wypełnione łaską dłonie złamane skrzydło, tłumacząc mu, że jego skrzydła są jeszcze malutkie i łatwo je naprawić lecz, gdy dojrzeją będzie musiał na nie uważać, gdyż może nigdy więcej nie latać. 

Pomimo tego, że Castiel był zaledwie brzdącem zastanawiał się co by się z nim stało, gdyby złamał skrzydło, będąc takim dużym aniołem jak jego brat Gabriel. Zapytał o to nawet swojego starszego przyjaciela Balthazara.

\- Jak myślisz mógłbym zostać w królestwie? - zapytał siadając pod rozłożystym drzewem, tuż obok Baltha, który tylko wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział. - Nie mam pojęcia.

**

Gabriel dostanie przez niego kiedyś zawału, o ile anioł może go mieć. Brunet jest cały wybrudzony, jego szata jest cała przemoczona. Tuż obok bruneta idzie z uniesioną głową Michael, szybko dostrzega, że w drugiej dłoni trzyma Balthazara. Przełyka ślinę i wychodzi na przeciw swojego brata, tuż za pleców złotowłosego wysuwa się opiekun północnej strefy z rozbawieniem wpatrując się przybliżającą się trójkę, podejrzewając co wykombinowali podopieczni jego starszego brata. 

\- Gabrielu, śmiem podejrzewać, że Castiel i Balthazar są aniołami z twojej strefy - powiadomił go Michael na co Archanioł zgromił wzrokiem dwójkę podopiecznych. - Więc, co robili w mojej?

Lucifer rykną śmiechem, Archanioł odwrócił się by go zlinczować, lecz został wyprzedzony przez gburliwy głos Raphaela, który złożył na plecach szmaragdowe skrzydła, którym kątem oka przyglądał się młody blondyn trzymany nadal za rękę przez jednego z Archaniołów. 

\- Lucyferze daj przykład tym dwóm młodzieńcom - poinformował ciemnoskóry anioł, na co blond włosy Archanioł przewrócił oczyma i wyprostował się. - Ukażesz ich później. Możecie odlecieć.

Czwórka Archaniołów spojrzała na nadal stojącą w miejscu dwójkę, Michael podniósł brew ku górze.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał wprost, na co Balthazar przestąpił z nogi na nogę i odpowiedział, gdy Castiel stał ze spuszczoną głową. - Skrzydło Cassa jest połamane.

Castiel unosi nieco wzrok napotykając osłabionego opiekuna, do jego uszu dobiega ostra wypowiedź Michaela jak i Raphaela, w czasie której Lucifer podchodzi do niego i leczy mu skrzydło.

\- Po prostu uważaj, bo mój braciszek umrze za młodu - mówi ze śmiechem i Castiel nie zdąża podziękować, ponieważ Balthazar zabiera go jak najdalej od Archaniołów.

**

Gabriel nie lubi karać swoich podopiecznych, nie żeby kiedykolwiek to robił. Castiel jak i Balthazar są pierwsi. Tydzień pomocy w sanktuarium w samym sercu królestwa nie jest takie złe jak mogło się wydawać Archaniołowi. Anioły są sprytne i bardzo pomocne, złotowłosy anioł jest dumny ze swoich podopiecznych którzy potrafią zachować się w sali tronowej swojego ojca.

Poznają tam najmłodszego anioła jak do tej pory, na imię ma Samandriel, jest posłuszny swojemu podopiecznemu Lucyferowi i nie daje się namówić Balthazarowi na zwiedzenie zachodniej strefy. Tydzień przemija szybko i jedyne co Samandrielowi pozostaje po dwóch nowo poznanych przyjaciołach do mocny uścisk ciemnowłosego i powoli opadające beżowe pióro ze skrzydeł Balthazara.

**

Archanioł o złotych skrzydłach jest pewny, że to nie jest ostatnie wykroczenie jego małych podopiecznych, którzy teraz są prawie dorośli. Balthazar ma już tysiąc lat na karku a Castiel jest od niego młodszy o sto. 

Gabriel ma nadzieję, że teraz będzie już anielski spokój, nie ma pojęcia jak bardzo się myli. Nie wiele aniołów widzi Boga, lecz wszystkie słyszą jego polecenia, nakazy czy zakazy. Bóg tworzy coś pięknego pod wieczną warstwą chmur na której znajduje się niebiańskie królestwo. Castiel nie może tego zobaczyć, lecz to nie przekreśla jego domysłów. Jest pewien, że będzie to wspaniałe, gdyż tworzy to jego ojciec. 

Nie myli się, ulubienica ich ojca nazywa się ziemia, porastają ją rośliny, przepływają rzeki i morza. Ulubienica nie różni się zbytnio od ich królestwa, Castiel nie rozumie tego. Ma pokochać to co już kocha. Potem Ojciec tworzy Coś, jest podobne do nich i to bardzo. Ma ciało, włosy i oczy. Nie ma jednak skrzydeł. Bóg uważa to za lepsze od nich i karze im się przed tym ukłonić, nie jest jednym z pierwszych aniołów które się kłaniają, jest prawie ostatnim i nie ma pojęcia dlaczego, to Coś stworzył jego ojciec powinien to kochać, więc dlaczego ma dziwne przeczucia?

Od tego momentu wszystko się zmieniło, Archanioł który okazał mu jako jedyny łaskę i bez żadnych kazań uleczył jego skrzydło stał się tym złym? Castiel nie był na tyle odważny by poprzeć Archanioła, widział po twarzach kłaniających się aniołów, że myślały podobnie. Lucifer został zepchnięty przez własnego brata, z hukiem rozprzestrzeniającym się w każdym zakątku królestwa uderzył w ziemię po której stąpali ulubieńcy Boga - ludzie.

W niebie zaczęło się dziać coś czego się nigdy nie spodziewał. Ich Ojciec wyznaczył Gadraela jako strażnika Edenu, rajskiego ogrodu do którego miały wstęp anioły chcące nauczyć się czegoś od ludzi. Castiel nigdy tam nie zszedł.

Ich Ojciec odszedł, zostawił ich wszystkich i udał się gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie mógł zostać znaleziony. Castiel pomimo otaczających go aniołów nie tracił nadziei na powrót Ojca.

Lucifer okazuje się sprytniejszy i w akcie zemsty skłania niewiastę do skosztowania owocu. Strażnik trafia do więzienia chwilę potem jak ogromna siła przepływa przez niebiańskie terytorium. Michael nie pyta dlaczego, zadaje kolejne ciosy w stronę tracącego siłę Archanioła, ten próbując złapać oddech zostaje uderzony. Miecz uderza z całej siły w skrzydła sprawiając, że Lucifer wrzeszczy z bólu i zaczyna spadać w stronę ziemi, by całkowicie się przez nią przebić. Castiel nie ma pojęcia, gdzie trafia anioł o czerwonych skrzydłach, lecz jest pewien, że to nie jest żadne przyjemne miejsce.

___

Strefa Lucifera zostaje rozdzielona pomiędzy Michaela, Raphaela oraz Gabriela. Niebo zaczyna się zmieniać, anioły zaczynają się kłócić i to zaczyna przerażać Castiela. Jego opiekun nie panuje już nad sytuacją w jego sferze, zaczyna także załamywać ręce nad tym co dzieje się pod ich królestwem. Castiel jest pewny, że ich Ojciec nie chciał by jego stworzenie zachowywało się w taki sposób. 

Castiel przysiada na obrzeżach swojego domu w najbardziej oddalonej części swojej strefy,po raz pierwszy boi się wylecieć za nią. Jego olbrzymie srebrne skrzydła układają się na plecach. Brunet lekko porusza dłonią sprawiając, że warstwa obłoków rozsuwa się ukazując ziemię.

Castiel nie może uwierzyć jak bardzo ludzki umysł się rozwiną, z boskiego ogrodu wyszli na kamienne ścieżki. Niebieskooki widzi coś przerażającego. Morderstwa, kradzieże. Zło rozprzestrzenia się pomiędzy ludźmi o wiele szybciej niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać.

Gabriel słyszy głos Ojca, pomimo protestu aniołów schodzi na przeklęty grunt by odnaleźć tą wybraną przez Ojca, by poczęła Zbawiciela który pokona zło które wyrządził Lucifer. Brunet nadal uważa, że Lucifer powiedział jedynie prawdę i nie powinien zostać tak srogo ukarany.

Miriam. Tak brzmi imię wybranej. A bynajmniej to słyszy podsłuchując wraz z Balthazarem rozmowy Archaniołów. Po tym wydarzeniu w niebie powstają zwolennicy jak i przeciwnicy woli Ojca, Raphael spycha zbuntowane anioły do Lucifera. W ich królestwie, w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu jakie znał nikt nie może czuć się bezkarnie. Powstają rządy których złotowłosy Archanioł nie pochwala, lecz podporządkowuje się pod groźbą zepchnięcia.

Castiel wraz z Balthazarem trafiają do oddziału anielicy imieniem Anna, to rudowłosa przedstawicielka jednej z silniejszych armii zastępców niebieskich. Brunet protestuje, lecz w krótkim czasie zostaje złamany. 

Castiel walczy w obronie nieba, nie ma pojęcia z kim tak naprawdę. Na polu bitwy widać jedynie jasne światło jak i iskrzącą się pomarańcz. Brunet jest wciąż przeciwny walce na oślep, w ten sposób zabija także swoje siostry jak i braci.

___

Wraz z przemijającymi latami ulubienica ojca stała się wręcz potworem, pomimo istniejących na niej kultów religii wysławiających Boga. Zło rozprzestrzenia się z każdym dniem. Rodzą się ludzie przeznaczeni do wielkich jak i mniejszych rzeczy. W zamierzeniu Boga mieli być równi, lecz już setki lat temu ten cel został zniszczony i na jego miejscu pojawiła się hierarchia. 

Nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem daje się namówić Balthazarowi na nałożenie długiej szaty jak i złotych sandałów, według niego to absurdalne. Zauważa także, że zaczyna myśleć inaczej niż większość jego rodzeństwa. Przeraża go to.

\- To prawdopodobnie ta nasza wolna wola - komentuje sarkastycznie Balthazar, na co brunet tylko skina głową.

___

Po raz pierwszy słyszy swoje imię, swoje imię wypowiedziane prze ludzkie usta. Głos jest miękki i nie pewny, rozpoznaje w nim błagalną modlitwę. Rozgląda się na boki po czym znika by pojawić się w czymś należącym do człowieka. Widzi młodą kobietę o blond włosach modlącą się nad małym dzieckiem o zielonych oczach. W jego głowie odbijają się różne zakazy nadane przez Archanioły. Łamie jeden z nich kładąc dwa palce na czole malca. Chłopiec porusza się niespokojnie czując nieprzyjemny chłód jego łaski. 

Pomimo złamanej zasady czuje się dobrze i nie czuje konieczności powiadomienia o tym swojego opiekuna. Wraca do nieba, jego powrót obwieszcza Balthazarowi jasne światło. Blondyn odwraca się w jego stronę z grymasem wyrzuty wymalowanym na twarzy, jego oczy rozjeżdżają się w zabawny sposób, gdy wpatruje się w przyjaciela.

\- Twoje skrzydła? - zaczyna zaskoczony. - Co się z nimi stało?

Castiel łapie w dłoń jedno ze swoich skrzydeł i rozkłada je na całą długość, przygląda się mu z nie ukrywanym przerażeniem. Na końcówce każdego pióra znajduje się odcień zieleni, szybko przypomina sobie kolor oczu chłopca. Złamana zasada wyryła się mu na skrzydłach. Balthazar czeka na wyjaśnienie, Castiel wyjawia mu tajemnice na co ten nie reaguje tak jakby się spodziewał, jest zaskoczony, lecz pozytywnie. 

\- Jak tam jest? - pyta blondyn siadając po turecku, jego szata zaczyna falować na wietrze, gdy zaczyna lewitować. Wypowiada kilkanaście zdań na raz a Castiel próbuje się w nich nie pogubić.

\- Jest dziwnie - przyznaje anioł na co zdobywa znużone spojrzenie przyjaciela.

___

Nigdzie nie może znaleźć Gabriela, łamie kolejne zasady które odcieniami zapisują się na jego skrzydłach. Obawia się o upadek opiekuna. Przystaje nad krynicą by zobaczyć w niej swoje odbicie. Nieco kręcone włosy do ramion oraz błyszcząca aureola znajdujące się tuż za nimi, iskrząca szata oraz kolorowe skrzydła. Bierze jedno ze skrzydeł i warczy, gdy dostrzega kolejne kolory na nich.

" Dziękuję Castielu za uratowanie mojego braciszka" zdanie po czym dołączona modlitwa o wezwanie anioła o jego imieniu odbija się mu w głowie jakby uderzył go jeden z anielskich dzwonów. Nie mając pojęcia o tym, że jest obserwowany zlatuje na ziemię przystając przy otwartym oknie ludzkiego mieszkania. Stawia stopę na parapecie po czym zgrabnym krokiem wkracza do środka. Widzi dwa łóżeczka i prawdopodobnie zakopanych w nich chłopców.

Pokój rozświetlają jego skrzydła które składa by nie obudzić dzieci, podchodzi do jednego z łóżeczek i dostrzega znajomą blond czuprynę mimowolnie się uśmiechając. 

\- Jesteś aniołem, prawda? - na dźwięk obcego głosu odwraca się za siebie i wlepia niebieskie tęczówki w niskiego szatyna, który z podziwem wpatruje się w jego postać. - Masz bardzo ładne skrzydła, wiesz? Takie ogromne i kolorowe!

Nie ma pojęcia czy się odezwać, nie chce obudzić śpiącego blondyna jak i uszkodzić słuchu dziecka stojącego przed nim. Klęka przed nim, nadal górując nad sylwetką chłopca, kładzie dłonie na jego barkach sprawiając, że szatyn wzdryga się z zimna. Pomimo obawy odzywa się, jego głos jest głęboki i cichy.

\- Dziękuję - to pierwsze co powinien powiedzieć, a bynajmniej tak uważa. Nie udziela się podczas rozmów z rodzeństwem, gdyż nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć, więc co ma powiedzieć, gdy widzi tak bezbronną istotę swojego ojca. - Twoja mama nauczyła cię tej modlitwy?

Chłopiec zaprzeczył ruchem głowy a w jego oczkach zebrały się łzy, które Castiel zebrał kciukiem. Podniósł się z klęczek i złapał chłopca za dłoń i poprowadził do wolnego łóżeczka. Chłopiec wdrapał się pod narzutę i ułożył głowę na poduszce.

\- Tata powiedział mi kiedyś, coś co powiedziała mu moja mamusia, gdy jeszcze była z nami - Anioł domyślił się, że ich matka znalazła się w jego domu. - Anioły zawsze czuwają, czy to prawda? 

Castiel uśmiechnął się ciepło i pogładził malca po głowie i skinął głową chociaż to nie była do końca prawda. 

\- Mój brat Dean, nie wierzy w anioły - powiedział z wyrzutem chłopiec i skrył się prawie cały pod kołdrą obawiając się jakiegoś wybuchu Pańskiego wysłańca. Castiel uśmiechnął się i kątem oka spojrzał na przewracającego się blondyna, po czym odpowiedział. - Nie odpowiadaj za niewiarę swojego brata, jakby był to największy grzech ludzkości. 

Po tych słowach ucałował czoła malca czując jak czyjaś energia go osłabia, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

___

Balthazar znikł, tak samo jak poprzednio ich opiekun, nie mógł odnaleźć większości swoich przyjaciół czy także aniołów które zazwyczaj widywał na przebrniętych już ścieżkach. Stare anioły znikały a naradzały się młode, Castiel przeszukał każdy skrawek nieba w poszukiwaniu aniołów bliskich jego sercu, lecz nie odnalazł żadnego. Nie miał odwagi by spytać co się z nimi stało, może i on zniknie by móc do nich dołączyć?

Ma zejść do piekieł by uwolnić jakiegoś człowieka. Te słowa zaprzątają jego głowę, głos Uriela nadal uderza jego bębenki, lecz jego zmysły nie reagują. Ma zejść do miejsca bez powrotu. Słyszał o piekle wiele historii, lecz każda kończyła się tak samo. Zero powrotu. A może jednak powinien zejść do czeluści, wydobyć skutą duszę i pozwolić by jego skrzydła zostały zżarte przez płomienie, chociaż w ten sposób mógłby pozbyć się znaku nieposłuszeństwa. 

Uriel szuka go by przypomnieć mu o powierzonej misji, za której nie wypełnienie grozi strącenie. Wie, że i tak trafiłby po tym do piekieł, więc jeśli może ratować czyjąś niewinną duszę i odkupić przy tym samego siebie bez zastanowienia się zgadza.

Unosi się ku górze by potem gwałtownie zmienić kierunek lotu, wiatr wyrywa mu pióra, lecz nie wydaje się jakby ubywały. Uderza w ziemię po czym przenika w głąb niej. Uderza w coś twardego lądując na stopach na lekko ugiętych nogach z postawioną pomiędzy nimi dłonią. Jego powłoka rozświetla ściny piekieł, dając ukojenie męczonym duszom jak i budząc postrach demonów, widzi ich twarze. Są powykrzywiane i przerażają Castiela. Noga za nogą dumnie kroczy przed siebie, jego szata sunie po brudnym chodniku a skrzydła uderzają w niewidzialne kraty. Nie ma pojęcia skąd w nim tyle pewności siebie, może stąd, że w podświadomości odbija mu się zdanie " Jesteś od nich lepszy".

Staje na krawędzi chodnika i spogląda w dół, jęki i płacz dusz odbija mu pięto na skrzydłach nadając im lekko szarawy odcień, unosi się ku górze, by za chwilę opaść na chodnik pociągnięty za poły szaty. 

Podnosi się i prostuje odwracając w stronę źródła przeszkadzającego mu w wykonanie zadnia. Jest to niski nieco puszysty mężczyzna o wykrzywionej twarzy, która w chwili w której Castiel nieco się cofa przybiera kształtu. Jest przyodziany w garnitur.

\- Twoje pióra wciąż są na miejscu, aureola przypomina okrąg z jakimś szeregiem czegoś tam oraz świecisz niczym cholerna latarnia -powiedział mężczyzna. - Nie jesteś upadłym aniołem, więc co tutaj do cholery robisz futrzaku?!

\- Nie powinno cię to obchodzić demonie - poinstruował go Anioł, po czym otrzepał swoją szatę z kurzy i ku przerażeniu bruneta, pył nie spadł z szaty przytłaczając jej blask.

\- Problemu z anielską pralką? - zaśmiał się brunet. - Kim ty do cholery jesteś? Żaden anioł na własne żądanie nigdy nie wchodzi.

\- Jestem Aniołem Pana - zaczął niebieskooki, lecz przerwał mu Demon. - No to widzę, panie pierzasty. Po cholerę tutaj przylazłeś?

\- Dostałem zlecanie wydostania stąd najjaśniejszej duszy - powiedział Castiel nadal zachowując spokój, czując jak Demon zaczyna świrować, bawiło go to. 

\- Jasne! Podaj imię, nazwisko oraz pesel i możemy zaczynać licytację - zaśmiał się brunet, na co Anioł zmarszczył brwi. - Chyba nie sądzisz, że od tak oddam ci duszę?

\- Sądziłem, że mi jej wcale nie oddasz - wypowiedział się Anioł, na co Demon zaklaskał w dłonie i odpowiedział. - Brawo, a jednak wy futrzaki potraficie myśleć. A teraz wynoś się stąd za nim twoje skrzydła jeszcze oddychają.

Anioł uniósł się do góry rozkładając swoje skrzydła, które oślepiły Demona, dając niebieskookiemu szansę na wykonanie zadania. Anioł skierował lot we wnętrze piekieł omijając zgrabnie łańcuchy na których były rozpięte dusze, Demony torturujące je pochowały się w najciemniejsze zakątki. Skrzydła Castiela zaczęły robić się co raz lżejsze, na co Anioł przyśpieszył, gdy dojrzał swój cel.

Złapał dusze w swoje dłonie po czym pociągną ją do siebie, lecz łańcuchy nie puściły, szarpną za główny węzeł roztapiając go swoją łaską, ponownie pociągną duszę do siebie oswobadzając ją z metalu. Uniósł się ku gorze i ile siły miał w prawie wypalonych skrzydłach zaczął nimi poruszać. 

Zostawił go kilka centymetrów pod ziemią całkowicie odbudowanego, sam wystrzelił w górę by za chwilę przeniknąć przez warstwę chmur i dostać się do swojego domu. W jego umyśle odbiło się zdanie " Dean Winchester został uratowanym" osunął się na ziemię, na chwilę przymykając powieki. Wyciągnął człowieka z piekieł.

Jego skrzydła zmieniły się diametralnie, z połyskującego w słońcu srebra przeszły w nie przepuszczający promieni onyks, który nie przekrył odznaczających się kolorów na piórach. 

Podniósł się do pozycji klęczącej i rozejrzał na boki, nie dojrzał nikogo kto byłby zainteresowany, za to wielu z jego rodzeństwa nachylało się nad niewidzialną barierą i spoglądało w dół. Podniósł się i podszedł do krawędzi i spojrzał na coś co zainteresowało anioły. 

Czarny rój zbliżał się w ich stronę w zastraszająco szybkim tempie, gdzieś pod nimi mógł dostrzec jaśniejącą duszę zupełnie podobną do tej którą wyciągną z piekieł, szła drogą nie mając pojęcia, że obok niego przed chwilą przeleciał skrzydlaty demon. 

\- Demony! - wrzask aniołów rozniósł się po niebie. - Atakują!

___

Nie ma pojęcia w którą stronę machać swoimi ostrzami, powykrzywiane twarze otaczają go z każdej strony. Wbija oba ostrza w najbliższe nieczyste duszy, wiedząc, że to prawdopodobnie jego zbuntowane rodzeństwo. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego srebrne ostrze trafia w sam środek przeciwnika, coś jakby nim kierowało. 

Czuje szarpnięcie w okolicy skrzydeł a, gdy się odwraca srebrne ostrze przeszywa mu klatkę piersiową na co lekko otwiera ze zdziwienia usta. Widzi przed sobą Archanioła o ciemnych włosach, jego dłoń wślizguje się mu na policzek a usta wykrzywiają się w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Twoja gwiazda była przeznaczona do wielkich rzeczy, ale ty wolałeś się buntować tak jak... Lucifer. Nie potrzebujemy takich aniołów w niebie - powiedział Michael po czym pociągnął sztylet w górę a ciało Castiela wypełniła jego łaska rozprzestrzeniająca się na boki. - Pozdrów przyjaciół.

Sztylet swobodnie opuszcza jego ciało, a Archanioł wypuszcza z objęć martwego anioła pozwalając mu zacząć opadać. Zaczyna go otaczać ogień a przestrzeń w której się znajduje przechodzi z słonecznego dnia w ciemną gwiaździstą noc. Pióra ze skrzydeł zaczynają się wypalać, gdy ciało śpieszy na spotkanie z ziemią. 

Martwe ciało anioła uderza w coś twardego, coś co z piskiem hamuje. Aureola rozbija się na drobny mak na masce samochodu a wypalone skrzydła uderzają po obu stronach samochodu. Z pojazdu w szybkim tempie wysiada dwóch młodych mężczyzn z przerażeniem wpatrując się w mężczyznę przyodzianego z zakrwawioną szatę.

\- Dean - zaczyna wyższy z przerażeniem. - On wygląda zupełnie jak ten anioł którego widziałem tamtej nocy, gdy modliłem się w podziękowaniu za uratowanie twojego życia.

\- Serio?! - zaczyna sarkastycznie blondyn, lecz w jego głosie można dosłyszeć lekkie zaniepokojenie jak i strach. - To zapewne może wytłumaczyć tą kieckę, puzzle przedstawiające aureolę i kilometrowe skrzydła!

__

Castiel budzi się, gdy ktoś puka go kilka razy w ramię. Podnosi powieki i pierwsze co widzi to wyciągniętą przez złotą kratę dłoń. Podnosi się i wpatruje z przerażeniem w podobiznę Lucifera, to nie jest możliwe by trafił tam gdzie on, a może jednak? Ale co się stało? Jego głównym problemem był zanik pamięci, który aniołom się nie zdarzał. 

\- Nie martw się Cassie, nie jesteś sam - zapewnił go znajomy głos na co się odwrócił by mógł dostrzec twarz zaginionego kilkaset lat temu przyjaciela. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo podniosło mnie na duchu to, że w twojej podświadomości wiedziałeś, że jesteśmy martwi, ale i tak nas szukałeś. Jestem z ciebie dumny, mój przyjacielu.

\- To jest piekło? - zapytał Castiel, na co dostał zgodne kiwnięcie głową, rozejrzał się w około i dopiero teraz dostrzegł pozostałych braci i siostry nie którzy z nich tak jak on miały na szatach smugi bordowej cieczy a nie które tak jak Lucifer połamane nie zdolne do latania skrzydła. Znajdowali się w pustej przestrzeni, tak jakby w wielkiej niewidocznej klatce do której trafiały anioły po śmierci. Nie miało to dla niego sensu, dlaczego szczęśliwe istoty trafiały do najgorszego miejsca? W samym jej koncie za złotymi prętami siedział anioł o czerwonych skrzydłach, więc to była ta słynna klatka Lucifera za którą upchnął go Michael.

Coś zaskrzypiało a przez wnękę przez którą dostawał się ogień został wciągnięty kolejny Anioł. 

\- Samandriel - z ust Balthazara i Castiela wyszło to samo imię, lecz zaraz po nim w klatce rozbrzmiał znajomy już dla wszystkich głos, lecz jego wypowiedź była skierowana tylko do jednego skrzydlatego. - A więc co tam u naszej najjaśniejszej duszy? Słyszałem z góry, że spadłeś na jego samochód a do tego ten jego braciszek rozpoznał cię jako tego "anioła"

\- Zaczyna się - wymknęło się z ust blondyna, który siedział po prawej stronie Castiela i bawił się piórami swojego połamanego skrzydła. Brunet odezwał się ponownie. - Muszę was pożegnać, gdyż jakaś biedna duszyczka wzywa mnie bym jej pomógł. Miłego wiecznego siedzenia w klatce. Lucek powinieneś się cieszyć, w końcu masz jakieś towarzystwo!

Po tych słowach zniknął.

\- Czyli to tutaj kończą się losy zbuntowanych aniołów? - głos budzącego się Samandriela zdobył potwierdzenie każdego anioła.


End file.
